


Second was the Best

by sightlessxx



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Flirting, Kinda Romance, Lot of death, M/M, Manipulation, Slow Burn, Smut, dense, i mean its daniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sightlessxx/pseuds/sightlessxx
Summary: Summary: David is feeling some competition from the new camp counselor Daniel, and he was about to be shown up by this new guy. David has been with the camp for years, through all the lawsuits, accidents, and bullshit. He's nothing without camp Campbell and is going to defend his position no matter what. However, all this competition seems to have also grabbed the interest of the same rival.Also, Max is feeling threatened by Daniel who is trying to break David as well, so Max is conflicted about having to defend David; and seek safety from being possibly murdered by this new counselor. (Max looking to David for that parent figure but still being a rebellious asshole(And David is dense, and a bit stressed out, so we get some of that sweet kinda one-sided flirting from Daniel)





	Second was the Best

David stood watching the midday camp activities. Currently, Gwen was coaching a redneck version of soccer. It was her idea to have the kids to run out their energy, especially because it’s rained the last two days, and being cooped up in your lodge with nothing to do makes anyone antsy.

 

The surrounding forest air was thick with the smell of pine and fresh rain, a bit musky with the occasional smell of poop. The ground was also very soft in places, and as the kids game went on, mud-caked their legs. Nevertheless, the forest glowed with dew, and the moss coating the trees was never greener, yes, this was the place David was meant to be.

 

“You little monster! You can’t play soccer with your elbows!” Gwen blew her whistle a few times to demand attention from the campers.

 

“It’s all ball Gwen, rules of the court,” Max replied. Nikki was lying on the ground, clutching her gut.

 

“That’s basketball! It’s different because you can sometimes get away with that, even so, this is my game!” Gwen chided. Max went to argue more but was interrupted by Nikki reaching out to bite his ankle.

 

“Ouch!”

 

“Oh come on not again,” Gwen and David ran up to pull the two apart. The rest of the campers chattered excitedly to one another.

 

“Oh man, Nikki never brushes her teeth, Max’s leg is definitely gonna rot off,”

 

"He gonna turn into a werewolf,"

 

'It’s actually ‘Lycanthrope’ to be accurate,”

 

Max thrashed in a fury in David's grip, trying to squirm away to retaliate at the feral girl. But David held tight and carried the small boy away from the others and to the mess hall.

 

David set Max on one of the lunch tables while retrieving some medical supplies to bandage him up. Max muttered angrily to himself, cursing under his breath, but just loud enough for David to hear. However, David decided to let it slide for now. Upon returning to the camper, he noticed that Max had teared up a bit while he was away.

 

He wore a warm smile and sat on the bench of the table. Placing the medical supplies on the side for easy access. First grabbing a wet cloth to wipe off any blood or dirt that might infect the wound.

 

“Crying doesn’t make you weak, you’re allowed to express your emotions whenever you need to, and you’re able,”

 

Max flinched at the comment, rubbing his sleeve vigorously on his face.

 

“Shut up David,”

 

The main door opened, and the familiar enthusiastic blond strolled into the room, holding a brown paper bag. His grin as unfaltering as ever, Max tensed as Daniel came over to them.

 

“Howdy Davey, heard our campers had a bit of a disagreement and came to see if you needed help,” Daniel chimed.

 

“Well that's mighty thoughtful Daniel; however I've been here for a quite a long time. And know how to remedy just about every situation that can come up in a scuffle.” There was an underlying ‘thank you, but leave’ hinted in that statement.

 

Over the week Daniel has been here, David has consciously felt inferior to his abilities and qualifications. Proving to be an overall better counselor than Gwen and David combined. Gwen is happy to have Daniel around to take most of her workload off; then Max mentioned some haunting words weighing on David's mentality.

 

_I mean, it’s just so OBVIOUS that Daniel’s a better camp counselor than you. Once Cameron finds out that ONE camp counselor can do the job of TWO… he’s definitely gonna let you and Gwen go._

 

David wasn’t about to get shown up by the new guy.

 

“I respect a man who has a lot of experience; I guess you don’t need this Vitamin C powder and zinc lozenges that I brought; obviously a veteran like you couldn’t possibly have forgotten that,” Daniel sighed in disappointment, yet his eyes told a different story. David froze for a moment as a realization dawned on him.

 

“You know, for blood clotting, humans are known for having the nastiest bites out of all animals. And just this morning I got to watch Nikki eat the Quartermasters leftovers,”

 

Max let out a nervous laugh, the skin on his leg itching suddenly.

 

“Yeah David, did you think of that?”

Daniel set the brown paper bag on the table, and pulled a blow pop from his sleeve, holding it out to Max.

 

“And a grape sucker for our brave trooper,”

 

“I'm getting a band-aid, not getting my flu shots; dickhead,” A spark flashed in Daniel's eyes, but shrugged and popped the treat into his own mouth.

 

“All done Max, you can go back to playing,” David quickly excused himself and left the room. Max jumped down to follow him out, not wanting to stay in the room with the new counselor. A hand suddenly grabbed him and pulled him to the side; he yelped in terror until he saw it was just Gwen.

 

“I saw what you did, you know David is trying his best,” She scolded.

 

“Listen, the only real joy to be derived in life is fucking over other people,” Max stated and ran past before she could berate him anymore.

 

\-------------------

 

It was evening now, and David was setting up a bonfire that everyone could gather around. He wanted to recite some of the proud histories of the camp and tell stories. He made rounds of putting wood into the fire and then going back out into the forest to gather more. Daniel watched from the side, leaning against a tree. Not one person could even come close to guessing what was going on in his mind.

 

“Hey, closeted cultist!”

 

Daniel turned to look where it was coming from, Max was yelling from across the clearing, He pointed an accusatory finger toward Daniel.

 

“I’ve been working on breaking him for far too long, for you to come and steal this victory from me,”

 

Somehow the smile on Daniel's face grew even wider. He pushed himself off the tree and made decisive steps toward the camper.

 

“Sorry buddy, I don’t know what you're talking about. But you sure do have a great imagination, bet you can tell some fantastic stories at the campfire tonight!” He reached a hand out to ruffle the boy’s hair. Max kept a hard stare on the man.

 

“I’m gonna be there, when you slip up, and expose you for the bastard that you are,’

 

Daniel’s hand tensed on Max’s head, gripping a tad bit tighter.

 

“You know, you remind me of this kid from a story. Where he tried to tell everyone about how dangerous this man was. And when he went to bed that night, he woke up from a stomach ache. Except actually, it was a knife lodged deep in his gut.” Max shook under his hand.

 

“Now I can’t tell the kids that campfire story, but I can tell how mature you are, so I wanted to share that with you,” Daniel tousled his hair before walking away.

 

Max stood in that same spot, watching the blond man offer to assist David with the preparations.

 

“Nope nope! Alls good over here Daniel, don’t worry yourself with this,”

 

Neil crept up to Max's side.

 

“How did it go?”

 

Max shook his head slightly.

 

“I’m switching tents with Dolph,”

 

\---------------

It was dark out, and everyone was gathered around bonfire, enjoying the s'mores ingredients provided by Cameron (Which was just Gwen breaking into his fridge to raid his food). It only took about an hour to get everything ready. With Daniel constantly on David’s heels, grabbing at the lumber David was transporting. Gwen’s marshmallow refused to cook without eventually falling into the burning flames, eventually she gave up the task and straight up ate the mini chocolate bars from the bag. David was in the middle of describing a rare white bear that visits the camp every so often, and blesses the camp with good luck, when Nerris pipped in.

 

“Wheres Max?”

 

“Now that you mention it, Neil and Nikki are missing too,” Preston added.

 

“Oh gawd, don’t twell me we lost three mwre cwamers,” Gwen yelled in between mouthfuls. Daniel who was sitting on one of the logs furthest from the group, stood up.

 

“Ill go look for our campers,” He called enthusiastically.

 

David shot up from his seat.

 

“No! Oh-uh, what I mean is I should go look for them, as the senior counselor it’s my responsibility to ensure the safety of all campers,”

 

“And cownsewors,” Gwen added.

 

“And counselors, thank you Gwen,” David presented a small silver flashlight from one of his many pockets, clicking the button a few times and smacking it till a consistent light streamed from the bulb. Stepping over the many legs trying to trip him as he walked away from the bonfire.

 

“Sure David, I’ll watch the kids while you take a fiver, no problem, thanks,” She huffed.

 

Daniel started to follow when David spun on his heel; and pointed at him.

 

“I-Got-It,” And walked away into the night to the campers tents.

 

David had just passed the mess hall, deep in thought about where Max and company could be. Max loved chocolate, so he would definitely want to be at the bonfire. What in the good world could he possibly be doing that would be so important. Hopefully, they weren’t up to too much mischief; he wasn’t sure he was ready for another misadventure.

 

A rather pesky mosquito was buzzing around his face, getting up close and personal to his nose. He swatted at it, he didn’t like to kill things, but also didn’t want a horrible disease. It took a few tries, till he got just the right timing, and with firm slap he sent it hurdling to the ground. The force behind swing spun David around; he let out a scream.

 

\--------

 

Max pushed the chair up against the wall and climbed on top of it. He swung the cabinet doors open, throwing stuff onto the wood floor.

 

“Can you just set them to the side? Instead of just throwing them on the ground, they’re gonna get mad,” Neil pleaded. The cabinets had basically been cleaned out, blankets, pinecones, and snacks covered the ground. The lodge has been turned inside out, Max said earlier he was looking for incriminating evidence on Daniel.

 

In the back of the cabin, a loud thumping turned Max and Neil’s head. Nikki slid into the main room, dripping with suds.

 

“I think I broke it and got some of it of that stuff in my eye,” She rubbed at her left eye with the heel of her palm.

 

“But did you do it?” Max pressed, he jumped off the chair and froze.

 

“Did you hear that?” He asked, a wide smile grew on his face, green eyes sparkled.

 

Neil stopped to listen, panic evident in how he held himself.

 

Max kicked the floor with the heel of his shoe, glancing at the two with the smirk. He bent down to investigate the wood floor. Feeling around for a latch or opening of sorts. Finally, he found a grip and lifted the panel, and his eyes widened as it fell on whatever was inside.

 

\-------------

David sat sprawled on the dirt earth, shaking slightly. The flashlight fell away and flickered on and off. But still, the silhouette of the blond camp counselor towered over David.

 

“Y-you have a quiet step about you Daniel,”

 

He didn’t say anything for a moment too long, which unsettled the brunette even more so. And as his eyes adjusted, he could see a predatory look on his face. Those intense cold eyes focused and studying David.

 

“Daniel?”

 

Daniel blinked and was back to his default demeanor, smiling and approachable. He held out a hand to the ‘senior’ counselor.

 

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” David accepted the hand and was pulled up a bit faster than he expected, nearly falling back to the ground. However, Daniel grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

 

David stepped back, tilting his head.

 

“Why aren’t you with Gwen?” He was starting to feel a bit flustered, was Daniel trying to make him look bad by finding the campers for them.

 

“I got a tip from Harrison; I thought you would want to know,”

 

David ran a hand through his vibrant red hair, and let out a frustrated sigh.

 

“Sure, I’d appreciate the help,” At least if Daniel was with him, he couldn’t keep the credit to himself. And the safety of the campers was, of course, a priority.

 

Somehow it seemed that Daniel was even more thrilled than usual if that was even possible. He walked over and picked up the flashlight on the ground, then wrapped an arm around David’s shoulders.

 

“Let’s go find our campers~,”


End file.
